I'm Willing to Sacrifice Anything Just For You
by Kitsanken
Summary: Tragedy had broken him, nearly destroyed him ItaNaru, Yaoi, angst, implied character death, spoilers for manga chapter 394


Title: **I'm Willing to Sacrifice Anything Just For You**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Published: 02-08-09, Updated: 02-08-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 794

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Title:** I'm Willing to Sacrifice Anything Just For You  
**Theme(s):** 2. I'm Willing to Sacrifice Anything Just For You  
**Pairing/Characters:** Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rating:** M ('cause I'm paranoid about under-rating)  
**Word Count:** 728  
**Warning(s):** Yaoi, angst, implied character death, spoilers for manga chapter 394_

* * *

They were doomed from the start, or so others would've said if they'd known. They were so very different, like night and day, it was almost laughable that they'd ever be involved. Truly, they were complete opposites of one another. One was the embodiement of darkness, all shadows and deception. The other was laughing sunshine, honest and open.

Tragedy had broken him, nearly destroyed him, left him empty and aching. There was nothing left to urge him forward, nothing save for a single promise, a silent vow not spoken but engraved into the broken pieces of his heart.

He watched from careful concealment, hiding all thoughts, feelings, and regrets behind an artful mask of indifference and cold disregard. He thought he'd been successful. He thought he'd managed to deceive everyone. Apparently he'd been wrong.

One person had seen through his elaborate illusions. One person had looked passed the masks and lies. And one person had offered forgiveness for everything without question. The sun smiled and his heart began to mend. It was wrong, forbidden, and yet so right it made the pieces of his heart ache with the utter perfection of what they had together.

Of course, it was never meant to be. He wasn't meant to find peace and contentment, not after all the evil he had committed. He didn't deserve the happiness when he'd caused so much despair. He knew he'd bring nothing but tragedy to the sun, shadows followed him everywhere and tendrils of darkness were already catching up, ensnaring all who came into  
contact with him.

His fate had been decided long before the sun smiled for him. The night he'd broken himself he'd already decided the path he'd follow. And over the years he'd followed it with unwavering, single-minded focus. The end was drawing closer and he was afraid, though he'd never admit it aloud. Afraid of the unknown, afraid of the end, afraid of leaving his sun behind and never seeing his smile again.

He tried to keep his plans secret and nearly succeeded, but he hadn't counted on the sun tricking him into revealing everything. Given the time to think about it, he would've realized that he'd committed the gravest sin in the shinobi world...he'd underestimated his opponent. He'd fallen into the very same trap that he himself had laid out.

But now, all he had left were a few all too short stolen moments in which to bask in the warmth of his sun. His end drew ever closer and at such a late stage he couldn't stop the forward momentum even if he wished to do so.

"Run away with me..." He closed his eyes against the earnest words whispered desperately against his neck, tanned arms wrapping tighter around him, holding him close. "We can start over, somewhere different, where no one knows." He shook his head slowly, tightening his own embrace as he committed every moment to memory in the hopes that it would be enough to last for the eternity of punishment he knew he deserved. "Why?" He couldn't answer. He didn't have an answer, at least not one that would be accepted without further explanation. A sharp tug on his hair pulled his head back, dark eyes opening and focusing with painful slowness on bright blue shimmering with unshed tears. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." A sad smile curved his lips upwards. This was an argument they'd had several times already, both unmovable in their own convictions.

"Then I'm coming with you." Determination gleamed in narrowed blue eyes, the stubborn tilt was back in his jaw.

Once again he shook his head. "No, Naruto-kun." He pressed their foreheads together. "You have your dreams to fulfill. You cannot come with me."

Angry tears spilled over scarred cheeks. "I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you!"

"Then fulfill my dreams, Naruto-kun." Blue eyes widened in shock. "Live on, become Hokage, and lead Konoha to peace."

As he prepared to face his destiny, he fervently prayed that his sun would honour his last request and not follow him over the precipace. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this, blind, dying, and continuing the lie to the bitter end.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**ladydhampir**

**Saniwa**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
